


Dreams and Nightmares

by Zeghxtifveil



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: It's all just a dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeghxtifveil/pseuds/Zeghxtifveil
Summary: This is a description of different girls' Dreams.
Kudos: 7





	Dreams and Nightmares

"Yaaaawwn!"

Mary had grown unusually tired. This was an odd feeling for her, as she was normally well rested. She began looking around. Something was amiss. Such a peaceful and quiet meadow does not exist in the city. Wherever Mary was, she felt like she was meant to be here. She laid back down, rolled around for a bit, and frolicked in the grass.

Time passed slowly, yet it seemed as if it were an eternity. Moments became hours, and hours turned to weeks. It was as if she had been in this dream all her life. Perhaps time flowed differently here? Mary knew years had passed her by now, and yet, somehow, night had never come. She slept, played, and grew up. It all felt…

Perfect…

Why? Why could this be perfect if so much was wrong? She never ate, but she never got hungry. There was no water, yet she wasn't thirsty. She slept as long as she pleased, yet she always felt…

Tired! She always felt tired. She knew this wasn't natural. Mary resolved herself to finding the source of this feeling. She wandered for what felt like eons, scouring the meadow for any signs of why she felt this way. Eventually, she had forgotten what it was she was searching for. She resigned herself not to worry about such nonsense and enjoy her life.

She laid down, rolled around for a bit, and frolicked in the grass. She slept, played, and grew up, but she'd always felt as if something was off. Mary no longer cared. So what if everything was off? She'd still enjoy the peaceful life she had here in the meadow.

One day, Mary found a strange hill. She grew curious. She spent hours playing on the hillside. It wasn't enough. She wanted to see the view from atop the hill. She climbed, and she climbed. Higher she went until she reached the summit. She stood there atop the hill, breathless. She…

The sky had turned from a most vibrant hue to a washed out pallet of darkness. There stood a great willow tree on the hilltop, but that's not what caught Mary's eye. Lying at the base of the willow was a person, or rather, what was left of a person. The remains looked as if they'd been eaten, gutted, and left to rot. The condition of the body wasn't the worst of it. She recognized this person. Mary knew her quite well. It wasn't just anyone's corpse. This was her own body. She was looking at any exact copy of herself, but how was this possible? She was right here, wasn't she?

Mary held up her hands. She no longer saw them as her own. These hands had blood all over them. She looked down at her belly. All she could see was blood.

Her face, her hands, her torso, they were all clothed in her innards. Mary fell over gasping for air. Her throat was cut open. She lied there dying. She leaned against the willow tree. The body that was there was gone now and she took its place. She reached out as if help were coming.

"I can save you, but you need to trust me. The Dream you're trapped in can end, but it will come at a cost. I won't force this burden upon. You should decide for yourself. Whether you are trapped within this endless meadow within your final moments, or you get up and fight back against the inevitable. If you choose to rise, you will become a protector of the helpless. If you die, I'll make sure you know peace. This is your choice to make. Will you accept this fate of yours, or will you rise up to fight against it?"

Mary couldn't speak, but she could still nod her head. In her final moments, she chose to fight.

She opened her eyes. Above her stood a monster. It stabbed into her, but her wound did not bleed. Her body was like a cloud. She fought the monster until it was finally gone. She was a Magical Girl now, and her power gave her a near unkillable body of wool and fleece.

This was who Mary was now. The immortal lamb.


End file.
